<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come and catch me if you can by nitohkousuke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782440">Come and catch me if you can</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke'>nitohkousuke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leechcest Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood Kink, Leechcest Week, M/M, Shower Sex, Showers make for way easier clean up, Sibling Incest, Weird Mercreature habits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It would be inappropriate to have sex in the showers while everyone else is around. We would never hear the end of it from Azul” Jade had said when Floyd had tried to pin him to the wall of the showers. The other members of Octavinelle knew better than to pay any attention to the scene.</p><p>Twisting and springing to his feet in one swift movement off the bed, Floyd couldn’t help but hum a soft tune to himself. There was no reason for Jade to take a shower at two in the morning besides the obvious. </p><p>Day 1 - Leechcest Week - Water</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floyd Leech/Jade Leech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leechcest Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come and catch me if you can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written to: Thrill by TWIN XL</p><p>Written for Day 1 of Leechcest week on twitter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is the sound of the bed, a rustle of fabrics, and the door closing softly. It’s not soft enough for it not meant to be heard by the other inhabitant of the room. One eye peaks open as Floyd shifts to the side, the gold illuminating the rest of the room for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It would be inappropriate to have sex in the showers while everyone else is around. We would never hear the end of it from Azul” Jade had said when Floyd had tried to pin him to the wall of the showers. The other members of Octavinelle knew better than to pay any attention to the scene. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Finnneeeeee.” Floyd had pouted, visibiy deflating as he watched Jade so effortlessly slip out from under him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m glad you understand.” Jade smiled, flashing teeth. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Twisting and springing to his feet in one swift movement off the bed, Floyd couldn’t help but hum a soft tune to himself. There was no reason for Jade to take a shower at two in the morning besides the obvious. The halls were strange this late at night. Jade seemed to enjoy the late hours, something about the sereness their hall lacked or something. Floyd was more of a people person, but he could appreciate the thought of just him and Jade alone, even if it would have been fun to have an audience.</p><p> </p><p>Any thought about the lack of an audience is wiped completely from his mind when he gets close enough to hear the tune coming from the bathroom. It sounds so weird to hear it come from Jade’s human tone. There is definitely something missing from it, a tone that quite honestly he’s sure his human ears wouldn’t pick up anyway. It’s the tune though. It’s the tune they first sang to each other when they chose each other. It’s their tune. While this most certainly isn’t the first time Jade had hummed this tune for him, it still gets him every time.</p><p> </p><p>Floyd pushes open the door to the changing room, quickly taking off what little Pjs he actually has on as he hums his part of the tune loud enough that Jade can hear. There’s only a moment where Jade falters, before continuing to match Floyd more closely. Floyd can almost hear the way it sounded undersea, as he pushes open the door to the shower.</p><p> </p><p>Almost all of the lights are off in the shower room except for one. It’s hardly enough to illuminate the dark room. It’s just enough to see Jade’s form, facing away from him. The scratch marks Floyd left last time are still loud against the smooth expanse of his back. Jade turns to him, stopping the tune to lock eyes with him. Jade’s gold eye lights up the room even more, and the combination of lightning and water dripping down him makes Floyd long for the way their bodies lit up in the depths of the sea.</p><p> </p><p>“Oya, Oya, Have you come for a shower as well, Floyd?” Jade smiles in a way that others might take as innocent, but there’s a flash of teeth that never fails to make Floyd grin. He can’t but help shiver as he takes the sight of his brother in and takes a few steps forward. The water is hot enough to make the room steamy. Azul lectures them about their waste of hot water, but hot water was such a rarity in the sea. It was something you had to fight for. Why wouldn’t they enjoy the way it burns their frail human skin?</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm~. I’ll probably need a shower later~, Jade~” Floyd rolls his name off his tongue before lunging for Jade. Jade lets out a sound as he hits the hard tile wall, giving Floyd a look asking if that was necessary. “Jade~. Jade~. Jade~” Floyd sings in a sing-song voice, softly almost in the tune they call out to the other as he tries to kiss his brother. Jade manages to tilt his head and squirm even with his back against the wall just enough so that Floyd can’t reach his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“So rudeeeeee~. Jadeeeee~.” Floyd whines, digging his nails in that spot between his hip and his thigh so that the welts left behind mimic the strips their eel forms have. “I just want to kisssss you. I just want to fuck you. Stop making it so harrrdddddd” That earns him a laugh from Jade who moves quickly to bite his lip hard enough to draw blood and sink back.</p><p> </p><p>“If I didn’t make it interesting, you would get bored so quickly.” Jade licks Floyd’s blood off his lips, a sight that Floyd can’t help but be entranced by. “Although, I thought the whole point of this meeting was to…” Jade shifts so that his erection grinds ever so slightly against Floyd’s, who lets out a soft sound at the sensation.</p><p> </p><p>In a quick motion, Floyd moves one hand up to slip his hand into the left side of Jade’s hair and tug his head to the side, exposing his neck. Jade lets out a soft warning sound, a reminder that they both do have class and work tomorrow, but Floyd doesn’t need the warning. He’s learned by now where to leave marks. Floyd turns to meet Jade’s eyes, widening his grin slowly as he flashes him his teeth, illuminated by the harsh golden glow of his eye. The look that Jade gives is one that challenges him to do his worst. Floyd snaps forward, biting a chunk into Jade’s shoulder, which gets a long harsh gasp to leave Jade’s lips. The  bite is deep enough that some blood drips down, mingling with the hot water.  Floyd sucks for a moment before swirling his tongue over the spot. It’ll scar just like all the others.</p><p> </p><p>Jade doesn’t give Floyd more than a moment before he turns his head and sinks his teeth into the same spot on the opposite shoulder. Letting out a laugh, a little louder than he should have, Floyd tilts his head to the side exposing as much of his neck as he can to his brother. He can’t help but shudder at the way the scalding water drips over the exposed wound as Jade pulls away. It’s quite a sight for anyone who would walk in. Floyd’s blood drips down his right shoulder. The blood drips down mingling with Jade’s on the floor as it pools before going down the drain.</p><p> </p><p>“Jadeee~” Floyd whines, shifting to try to properly kiss his brother. Jade moves just out of his reach, but Floyd tugs on his hair to keep him in place. Jade lets out a soft laugh that Floyd practically swallows as he kisses him deeply. The taste of his blood mingles with the taste of Jade’s in the kiss. Teeth against teeth, tongues swirling against tongues. Floyd misses the way they could kiss in the sea, tangling in each other. It was better when they didn’t need to breath through the same place they used to kiss, but unfortunately, they are on land. Floyd pulls away, the blood dripping from his lips a mix of both of theirs.</p><p> </p><p>“Jadeee~” Floyd calls out as he kisses down his neck. His hands move down, one settling on his hip, and the other moving in between his thighs. Floyd drags two fingers hard up the underside of Jade’s dick, causing him to let out a soft sound and shift. Taking advantage of the shift, Floyd presses those two fingers into him. That earns another soft sound. Every single sigh, gasp, and moan that Floyd can ever get out of his brother feels like a prize. It’s the greatest prize he could ever earn. Kissing back up the side of his neck, Floyd sucks a hard spot behind his ear, before nipping at the bottom of his ear lobe. Their ear fins have always been a sensitive spot, and while the human ear isn’t the same, it’s not terrible.</p><p> </p><p>Jade has both of his hands in Floyd’s hair now, and he tugs on it a little when Floyd slips his fingers out only to snap them back in scissoring them in the process. Humming a little, Floyd continues the process, delighting in every sound that leaves his brother’s mouth. Jade continues to tug hard at Floyd’s hair, nails scraping the back of his head just the way that he likes. At that point that Floyd slips in another finger, Jade arcs his back, hooking a foot around Floyd’s ankle, and presses his erection against Floyd’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Hehehe~. Want me to fuck you, Jadddeeeee~?” Floyd says this as he shoves his fingers deep into him curling them over that spot that he knows Jade likes.  Floyd listens intently to the sound he’s dragged out of his brother, before he catches the vaguely annoyed tint to Jade’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“If you so desire.” Jade somehow manages to say, more composed than Floyd really thinks he’s capable of. It just makes him want to fuck him hard against the wall, so that the only thing Jade can say is his name.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay~~” Floyd laughs before he quickly takes his fingers out of Jade, before cupping both sides of his ass and lifting him up quickly. Jade catches the memo, and wraps his legs loose around Floyd’s waist. With that, Floyd presses forward, sliding himself into Jade in one quick motion, effectively pinning him against the wall. Jade wraps his legs tighter around Floyd, hooking his ankles just the way they both know will help prevent him slipping.</p><p> </p><p>“Floyd…” Jade says before moving his hands to drag harsh lines down his back, that the scalding water burns against. Floyd lets out a hiss as just the slightest of blood drips down his back, before letting out a laugh. Leaning forward, so that their bodies are practically flush, Floyd pulls his hips back before snapping forward. With every thrust, he can feel Jade’s erection grind against him, lubricated only by his own precum and the hot water.</p><p> </p><p>As Floyd picks up the pace, Jade moves to muffle himself by biting Floyd’s shoulder in another spot. Floyd stops just as suddenly as he can’t hear the sounds he’s managed to pull out of his brother. “Nooooo. I want to hear you.” Jade lifts his head up to give him a look. “No one is gonna say anything~. Azul can’t hear us hear here anywayyyyyyyy.” Floyd pouts, to which Jade sinks another deep bite, as if a warning, into his shoulder before leaning backward again. With that, Floyd moves right back into his pace, watching the way Jade’s face twists as he lets out sounds that few others get to hear. Floyd revels in every broken syllable of his name he can hear in between sighs and gasps.</p><p> </p><p>“Floyd...~!” Jade comes first, nails dug in even deeper against his back, drawing blood that drips down to the floor as Floyd feels his cum splatter against his front. Floyd follows suit as he feels Jade tighten around him. “Jade~!” Floyd immediately sinks his weight against Jade, burying his face in the crook of his neck, humming again. Jade hums softly with him, letting out a soft sound ,as Floyd finally pulls out of him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so much better to fuck with watteeer” Floyd tiredly drawls out as he steps backward, still effectively carrying Jade. He pulls him more into the water, trying to wash some of the blood and cum off his brother. “We can’t ruin bedsheets this way~.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you would just put a towel down…” Jade laughs softly. “This would be easier if you put me down, Floyd.” Floyd huffs,  shifting Jade to hold him Princess style.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope~!” Floyd laughs again, pressing a kiss to Jade’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Well, they’d get back to bed eventually.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>